mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Garadoubla MK01 (Kaiser)
This monster appear in Mazinkaiser of an assault on the Photon Power Laboratory. In the manga Ashura Baron was infused into this mecha instead of the Hell King Gordon like in the OVA. Dr. Hell had even managed to build a whole army of the monstroscities, in the manga, and was planning to unleashed them upon the world if it wasn't the presence of Koji Kabuto & his Mazinkaiser. Appearance Garadoubla is a fusion of Garada K7 and Doublas M2. There are a few noted differences, such as having large wings with boosters and claws on the tips of them. It also has a long tail and enlarged limbs. The Garada head eye sockets are filled with turrents for Gun Battery. The lower body of the beast have a white color with green stripes which neither of the Mecha Beast had. Abilities and Equipment Garadoubla has upgraded versions of its components having the detachable sycthes on its head and the heat beams that shoot out of the heads attached to long necks. The Gun Batteries in the eyes are able to shoot bullets. It is able to fly through its large wings and boosters. History Manga Baron Ashura was constructed into this Mechanical Beast for the final battle against the forces of the Photon Labs. It was manaage to put up a noble fight as it ripped one of the Mazinkaiser arms out before being sliced in half. When Koji Kabuto journey deeper into Dr. Hell stronghold, there he saw a entire battalion of them deactive. After a brief monologue from Dr. Hell, Koji shot him where Hell's body fall to the ground. However Dr. Hell's body morph with some of the Mechanical Beasts become a giant mechanical monster in the shape of Dr. Hell's head. Then suddenly all the Garadoubla activated and grab the Mazinkaiser so Dr. Hell can take Koji's Pilder and insert his own evil version. Going mad the Mazinkaiser had a burst of energy and escape the grasp of the Garadoublas and unleashed a wave of photon energy (similar to the Kaiser Nova) destorying the last of Dr. Hell & his forces. OVA After studying the advanced technology in the Ghost Mechanical Beasts, Dr. Hell used the remains of the Garada K7 and Doublas M2 to recreate them into a much more powerful form. It was released later than the other Ghost Mechanical Beasts, who helped it get an advantage over the Mazinkaiser. Eventually it threw the Kaiser into the active Mt. Fuji. However, it was struck by the Great Mazinger who helped the Kaiser out of the volcano. As the Kaiser left to fight Dr. Hell, the Great fought against Garadoubla destroying it and the rest of the Mechanical Beasts after a lengthy fight. Gallery Garadoublasfront1.jpg Garadoublasbody13.jpg Garadoublasbody10.jpg Trivia *Garadoubla MK01 is one of the few Mechanical Beast to appear in Super Robot Taisen games, like GC, J, & W. *In the Manga version of Mazinkaiser there was no Hell King Gordon so Baron Ashura merge with a Garadoubla instead. Category:Mechanical Beasts Category:Mazinkaiser Mecha Category:Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Kaiser Villains Category:Mecha